


I love you, please don't go

by Plume8now



Series: LawLu Prompts [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Angsty Monkey D. Luffy, Angsty Trafalgar D. Water Law, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt, Fights, Gunshot Wounds, Kairouseki | Seastone, M/M, Mentioned Portgas D. Ace, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Dressrosa, Post-Marineford, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tumblr Prompt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: Of course, nothing went according to plan. They were supposed to, at least, ‘surprise’ them after dividing the crews. And of course, they all know there were very little chances… Well, this isn’t all that bad. Black Beard’s ‘Champion’ was down, and so was Vasco Shot, the ‘Heavy Drinker’.





	I love you, please don't go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieselfh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieselfh/gifts).



> Prompt based on my twin's suggested prompt "I love you please don't go" on tumblr, and now you all have to deal with it. I'd like to thank Shishiswordsman, my bro, for correcting this fic~  
> Enjoy!

Law pants, tries to stand up, and falls miserably on the ground with a painful grunt. He looks up in hopes to find Luffy – in vain. There’s only fog around. Or maybe it’s just him – his sight is so blurred; he can barely make out the shape of his own hands, scrabbling for purchase beneath him. His ears ring, too. It’s like his whole body is dully screaming how fucked up this whole situation is.

He knew it would be. It was obvious it would not be like Punk Hazard, or Wano. If anything, it gathered similarities with what happened Dressrosa. Because it was more personal. Because it was something that left permanent scars on Luffy.

The Surgeon of Death thinks he can hear the Fifth Emperor scream, and that harms him more than wounds the Crescent Moon Hunter dealt him through her spear, or the leg Black Beard took pleasure in ripping off.

He knows he will pass out if he does not focus, and that’s not an option. Passing out meant death, and that was not an option. Both the Straw Hat and Heart pirates knew how important this was. It was about piracy, it was about politics, it was about… family. Everyone, whether they had encountered the man or not, wore Portgas D. Ace’s name in their chest.

“ _ Room _ ,” Law mutters, out of breath. 

A brutal gunshot passes through his left shoulder, and its shock cancels his intentions. Law swears as he recognizes the all too familiar sea stone sensation weakening his body. 

“I don’t think so,” Van Augur smiles at the top of another roof. He lifts his weapon again, taking aim at Law, but doesn’t get to fire this time. A bullet whistles past Van Augur’s own head, forcing the man to dodge as it turns into a wild carnivorous plant, strong enough to distract the Supersonic for a few seconds.

Law doesn’t wait for another chance. The Heart Pirate forces a teleportation and ends up in a dark street, scarcely escaping the chaotic battle destroying the ghost town. He’s coughing, but he doesn’t care. Slowly, the Surgeon takes a deep breath before taking stock of his deepest wounds. Oddly, the thigh of his amputated leg does not bleed – probably an effect coming from Marshall D. Teach’s Yami Yami no Mi’s devil fruit powers – so Law only takes care of his chest and shoulder. The bullet didn’t remain in his shoulder, which also means that the sea stone bullet did not get to make more damages. That’s good.

Law calms himself down, proceeds to stop the bleeding, inhales, exhales. His body has survived worse – probably – but his mental state does not put him in the best situation to take care of himself.

Of course, nothing went according to plan. They were supposed to, at least, ‘surprise’ them after dividing the crews. And of course, they all know there were very little chances… Well, this isn’t all that bad. Black Beard’s ‘Champion’ was down, and so was Vasco Shot, the ‘Heavy Drinker’.

The ground trembles with a sudden earthquake, and Law can hear the buildings breaking down around him. He feels his body contracting, ready to run away from the debris and… well, two legs happen to be useful for that. Law’s last brain cells do not get to work out another plan, because a rubber arm wraps itself around his chest and gets him out of there.

“Look out, Torao.” Luffy grinned.There is blood on his face, and the Straw Hat’s hands are shaking a bit. 

“You look out.” Law smirks.

“How’s your leg?”

There it is. Straw Hat’s shiny smile twists into a look full of rage and frustration that has engendered chaos more than once before. 

“It’s fine,” Law says.

He does not lie. Not really. It’s like his leg was there – but it isn’t. His brain has acknowledged its disappearance, but his body remains in denial. They both know how screwed up this is. Unlike the arm he’d lost in Dressrosa against the Joker, there is no way Law could get his leg back: it was completely erased from existence by Teach’s devil fruit power.

“You were shot,” Luffy states, thoughtful.

“Not the first time, nor the last.”

“Torao-”

“I can fight, Luffy-ya. I’ll find something to stand. I’m fine.”

“You can barely breathe right now.”

_ ‘Catarina Devon’s spear left nice holes to remember’. _ That’s what he wants to reply – but Luffy calls Robin’s name, and then, he’s not in Luffy’s arms anymore, but grabbed by twenty hands or so. An eye and a mouth appear on Luffy’s left arm.

“Captain, Torao seems to be having a minor panic attack,” the Straw Hat archaeologist informed.

“I’m not-“

_ It’s not a panic attack if it’s being correctly repressed. _

“It’s just for a while, Torao. You’re going to get killed right now.”

_ I can’t just stand by.  _

_ It’s like being locked up in a box.  _

“It was a sea stone bullet,” Nico Robin says. 

_ I’m not useless. _

“I need to take him down,” Luffy whispers. “But I can’t lose you.”

Robin’s eye and mouth disappear, but her hands remain. The surgeon would thank her for privacy, if the situation wasn’t what it currently was.

“You know I’m not leaving your side,” Law says.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” the younger Captain grunts.

“You’re  _ literally  _ telling me what to do!”

“That’s not the same!”

“We don’t have time for this-“

“You listen to me now.” Luffy stares at him, and it kind of squeezes Law’s heart. “I have to do this. It’s going to be fine. You’re going to be fine. We’re going to take down Black Beard, and we’re going to win.”

And then, he just grins. And Law can only see the very same smile on Corazon’s face half-covered in blood, too, two decades earlier.

“Have you seen how Black Leg-ya’s doing? And Cyborg-ya? Did you hear about Tanuki-ya? I’ve lost a few crewmates myself-“

“What do you think you’re doing? You can’t even free yourself from Robin’s grasp right now! We’re ready for this. I trust them.”

“No we’re not! This isn’t about me,” Law pants. “This is about us. Our crews are getting hurt, and you’re not thinking straight. We have to retreat. Listen to me for once- you’re losing it because of your brother.”

Luffy twitches. Law knows this is a low blow. But seeing himself in Luffy, right here, right now… it scares him. Monkey D. Luffy is a ‘D’, and so is Trafalgar D. Water Law. The latter knows perfectly the Straw Hats could pull out miracles - but he also knows how  _ human  _ and  _ vulnerable _ their Captain could be. It feels like the Straw Hat captain is slipping through his fingers, and there is nothing he could do about this.

Luffy stands up, and Law can’t see him well anymore. 

“I love you,” Law murmurs. “Please, don’t go- you can’t do this. You’re supposed to be the next Pirate King.”

Something breaks in him the moment the former shichibukai realises Luffy’s infamous straw hat is being put down on his head. A soft kiss on the lips goes along with the gesture, and Law would have given everything not to lose anyone ever again. His other leg, his arms, his life-

He wants to free himself from the archaeologist's hold, but his wounded body does not even answer to his will anymore. He wants to shout his name, to tell him this is a mistake - he remembers Luffy, broken by Marineford, his despair, his sorrow - and he wants to tell him about his strength, about everyone’s support - but not now, not today. 

Nothing comes out of his throat. The Surgeon of Death is left to this pathetic, powerless state, whisked away by Nico Robin’s hands like a motionless doll handed to one of his crewmates.

The last thing he hears is the sound of Monkey D. Luffy’s flip flops running towards his fate


End file.
